Jocul fatal
by AlleSmileForever
Summary: Cine îi pune la punct pe ceilalţi, trebuie să aibă el însuşi un punct de sprijin. Psihologia şi filozofia unui tâlhar, prezentă aici. Criminalul perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolul 1**

**- Calmul dinaintea furtunii - **

Revizuire.

În faţă observ un bărbat îmbrăcat simplu, poartă o jachetă de culoare albastră - la fel ca şapca şi cămaşa; pare că nu vrea să iasă în evidenţă. Fruntea îi este încreţită, semn că s-a încruntat. Îsi verifică ceasul negru pe care-l poartă la mâna stângă. Mă uit şi eu la al meu ceas, identificând ora – şapte fără un sfert, seara. Traversează strada, ajungând pe partea cu banca.

Înaintea lui merge o domniţă blonda, foarte slaba. Păşeşte apăsat şi hotărât. Aceasta este îmbrăcată într-un costum negru şi o cămaşa bleumarin; poartă o pereche de ochelari mari de soare. Afară este mohorât; aproape întunecat. Îsi ia telefonul de la ureche, băgându-l în geantă. Se îndreptă spre intrarea în bancă. Intră. Individul din urma ei o urmează încet.

Banca se închide la ora şapte fix. Mai este exact un sfert de ceas.

Merg şi eu. Desigur, nu îi urmăresc; am o cu totul altă treabă.

L-am putut auzi pe paznic spunându-i domnişoarei cu părul de floarea-soarelui să se grăbească. Un domn, sigur muncea pe-aici, in această instituţie, vorbea la telefon. Am fost atent, fireşte, la convorbirea telefonică pe care-o purta cu o anume persoană:

- Asta este inacceptabil! Făcu o scurtă pauză. Pentru că am făcut rezervarea ieri, continuă el. Da, o ora de masaj cu Tanya. Nu, sigur ea era, spoti el, încercând să nu îsi arate tonul iritat.

Apoi a plecat, s-a îndepărtat de aria în care îl puteam auzi, urcănd scările pentru a ajunge la primul etaj al băncii. Pare destul de grăbit, am constatat eu. În schimb, am putut trage cu urechea la o alta conversaţie, dintre alţi doi angajaţi.

- Trebuie să fiu sigur că banca aceasta este cât se poate se securizată.

- Vă asigur, domnule, totul este în regulă. Am veriticat chiar eu, personal, şi am constatat că securitatea este perfectă. Nu aveţi de ce să vă faceţi griji.

După s-au dus şi ei în altă parte, unde urechile mele nu mai puteau ajunge. Ceea ce înseamnă că eu mă pot preocupa de motivul pentru care am venit azi aici, şi anume să-mi schimb nişte bancnote în monezi de diferite valori.

Mi+am îndreptat privirea spre frumoasa femeie cu parul roz pe care-o torturam saptămânal cu monezile. Părea că se pregăteşte să plece acasă, până când aude vocea amicei sale brunete. O secundă mai târziu am putut avea ocazia să banuiesc că despre mine s-a vorbit. De ce cred aşa o minunăţie? Simplu: drăguţa royalie m+a privit imediat după aceea. Şi, bineînţeles, nu este surprinsă să mă vadă; în fiecare zi de marţi a săptămânii vin practic s-o vizitez.

Ce-i drept, îmi cam place de ea; arată bine, iar mie mi-ar face o deosebită plăcere să mă culc cu ea. N-aş avea nimic de pierdut, doar aş face rost de-o experienţă interesantă.

Nu ştiu de ce, dar, dintre toate femeile care lucrază in această bancă, ea este singura care mă atrage. Restul, nu că n-ar fi frumoase, mi se par mult prea nefascinante. Dar ea, cu părul ei unic, de-un roz bombon neînchipuit, cu ochii mai verzi ca cel mai preţios smarald ţi ca cele mai crude fire de iarbă la un loc, cu un ten fără imperfecţiuni ... această fiinţă de gen feminin pare pur şi simplu divină, parcă căzută din cer.

Gata cu revizuirea. Este timpul pentru acţiune.

Dacă voi sta să mă gândesc prea mult la aceste detalii, nu+mi voi mai putea pune în aplicare planul conceput perfect.

N-am mai stat pe gânduri, ci m-am dus direct la biroul ei, a rozaliei.

- Bună ziua, îmi zâmbeşte forţat. Cum vă pot ajuta astăzi, domnule?

- Aş vrea sa-mi schimbaţi bancnotă de o sută, i+am răspuns, înmânându-i dolarii. Ca de obicei, dacă se poate.

Mă analizează circumspectă, parcă încercând să înţeleagă ceva.

Am stuidiat-o şi eu, observând cât de plictisită putea să se simtă. A mai şi căscat de două ori în timp ce număra discurile ce are să mi le îmnâneze în câteva clipe.

M-am mai uitat puţin în jurul meu, înregistrând fiecare mic aspect al oricărui lucru. Ce-i drept, nu-mi păsa câtuşi de puţin de aceste chestiuţe insignifiante, dar sunt întotdeauna folositoare pentru ca planul să fie un succes.

Am observat o cutie de chibrituri roşu cu galben pe marginea biroului din faţa mea. Mă holbez la ea. Pentru o secundă am avut intenţia de-a o lua şi de-a o scutura. Totuşi, m-am abţinut, nedorind să-i distrag atenţia domniţei ce numără monezile pentru mine. Trebuie să-şi păstreze concentrarea, să aibă grijă să nu cumva să greşească.

Hm. Încă nu cred că aş putea să înţeleg motivul pentru care ar avea ea, aceasta femeie încântătoare cu părul roz, într-o bancă, chibrituri. La ce i-ar putea ei folosi? Doar nu are de gând să dea foc vreunui lucru, nu+i aşa?

Ha. Acum, practic, pierdeam timpul, neluând în seamă curgerea batjocoritoare a clipelor. Ce tâmpenie. Pe bune. Eu, nenorocit cum sunt, mă plâng de trecerea timpului şi, totodată, de plictiseală. Oh, cât de profund mă pot irita aceste mici clişee mărunte şi mult prea insignifiante.

Am o poftă ciudată de control, care nu-mi pot da seama de unde mi se trage. Nu acum. Simt o dorinţă care-mi porunceşte să fiu absolut, un fel de rege al imperfecţiunii si diabolismului. Vreau cu o nesăbuinţă satanică să fiu un fel de zeu despre care să nu ştie nimeni, că un diavol ciudat care ar putea să încurce iţele sorţii tuturor oamenilor. Tind să cred că râvnesc să fac ceva, fără să îmi iasă de fapt nimic. Ca şi cum aş încerca să-mi pun o mască de sfânt sau de-nţelept.

Mă simt într-un fel izbit de ura, fără să aibă niciun motiv plauyibil, nici măcar real. Nu cred că pot gândi aşa ceva, dar parca nici o clipă nu aş mai putea răbda un rău să nu-l împlinesc.

Cred, fără să-mi dau de fapt seama, că vreau să contey. Pentru un moment, aceasta clipă inevitabilă, acum, vreau. Pentru cine, de ce, cu ce scop? Nu ştiu. N-are rost. Nici sens.

Un fel de dor fără de nume îmi erupe diabolic din piept, încâlcindu-se fără voie în orice pârticică a fiinţei mele. Parc-aş fi neputincios. Aşa ma simt; aceasta este trăirea ce m-a învăluit fărp pic de ruşine.

Totuşi, ar cam trebui să mă trezesc din reverie, să-mi revin şi să redevin stăpân pe mine. Aşa că, într-un mod ipotetic şi ilogic, îmi dau o pereche de palme şi vreo două şuturi mentale, pentru a mă readuce la realitate, pentru a evada din infernal minţii mele imposibile.

- Poftiţi, îi aud vocea vie şi subţire a femeii frumoase ce stă în spatele biroului ce ne desparte.

- Mulţumesc, i-am spus politicos, aruncând o scurtă şi rapidă privire la mormanul de cadouri ce se afla pe jos, lângă ea. Şi, încep eu o tentativă de conversaţie, sunteţi căsătorită?

Ea păru confuză, aşa că i-am explicat:

- Nu am putut să nu observ cadourile de nuntă.

Apoi i-am zămbit ştrengar, sperând că nu are să se supere pe mine pentru că am tras cu ochiul.

- De fapt, nunta va avea loc peste o lună, îşi contură şi ea un surâs pe chip.

Mă impresionase acest gest al ei.

Nu ştiu de ce, dar aş fi putut să jur că o puteam crede vreun fel de femelă timidă, care are o ruşine indescriptibilă în al său caracter. Muribund ca un prunc.

Şi totuşi, este ceva, un lucru pe care - umitor! - nu-l pot înţelege. Parca aici există un anumit fapt încă neindentificat care-mi dă de înţeles că îmi doresc să vreau să-i cunosc acest suflet fascinant al său. Conştientizez că conştiintă strânge în palme un urlet sălbatic de fiară. Este ca şi cum ar încerca sa-l cufunde cât mai adânc posibil, să-l zdrobească cu totul; fără pic de milă, nicio urmă de compătimire. Aş numi asta o compasiune neexistenşială imprudent, lipsită de demnitate.

Dar de ce nu vieţuieşte sobrietatea? Poate că se află şi ea pe acolo, până la urmă; o fi doar o formă imaginara de autocraticie. Se poate numi chiar prestigiu samavolnic, arbitrar. Sau poate, pot eu presupune, nu semn indeajuns de destoinic pentru a trăi. Cred că-I lipseşte demintatea.

Sau pote doar aberez eu mult prea mult. Câteodată filozofez mult prea mult, într-o măsură exagerată. Mă pot bucura doar de faptul că nu mă afectează cu absolute nimic, ci, dimpotrivă, aş spune eu, îmi dezvoltă gândirea, mă face să aprofundez ca fiinţă patetic de umană.

- Unde te va duce în luna de miere? întreb eu brusc, fără precauţie.

La naiba! Ar fi trebuit să o iau şi eu mai uşurel, nu atăt de repezit. Cred că mi-am mai descoperit încă un defect, şi anume lipsa de chibzuinţă inexplicabilă de care dau dovada. Pe ăsta chiar nu ştiam că-l am; iar eu sunt de obicei mult prea conştient de ale mele detractări.

Mă simt chiar josnic acum, fiind atât de ... uman. Practic, nu mai sunt asemeni unui roboţel care ştie tot , un geniu lipsit de genialitate. Ci sunt contrar a ceea ce eram mai devreme, adică o persoană care nu se cunoaşte chiar atăt de bine pe sine, care încă se chinuie să dezlege sensul vieţii. Dac-o avea, desigur.

- În Maldive, îmi răspunde peste câteva secunde femeia care mă atrage fără prea multe explicaţii. Dar, ridică ea o sprânceană, ce te interesează pe tine, domnule?

Totul ei păru un picuţ iritat, parcă trădând un sentiment de agitaţie, discomfort, ce-l simţea tare profund, înfipt adânc în inima-i însângerată.

Am rânjit prosteşte, aproape ca un copil mic.

- Eram şi eu curios ... poate eu aş putea găsi o variantă mai bune. Tu ce crezi?

Râse forţat.

- Ce-i drept, nu cred. Îmi va părea tare rău să te anunţ că nu o să-mi placă nicăieri mai mult decât acolo.

- Asta-i chiar păcat. Sunt sigur că eu sunt mai bun decât el. Am făcut o scurtă pauză apoi, gândindu-mă ce să-i mai spun. Are bani, din cauza asta stai cu el, nu? Am chestionat-o eu degajat, păstrând un ton cât se putea de nonşalant.

Se strâmbă, părând deranjată de întrebarea mea.

- Nu, bineînţeles că nu! se revoltă ea, într-un fel liniştită. Chiar îl iubesc, mă asigură fără pic de convingere în glas.

Am chicotit, amuzat de felul stupid în care se minţea singură. Totuşi, m-am făcut că nu îmi pasă mai mult de-atât.

- Bine, bine. Fie cum spui tu. Apropo, cum te chemă?

Îşi muşcă buza inferioară uşor, evitând o mică izbucnire a sângelui. Apoi îmi replică, întinzându-mi mâna dreaptă:

- Sakura.

- Eu sunt Sasuke, îi zic automat, robotic, luându-I palma într-a mea. Încântat, adaug voios.

Apoi rupem scurtul contact pe care l-am avut, eu anunţând-o că plec. Mă întorc şi fac trei paşi scurţi în faţă. Dar mă opresc.

Ceva este suspect. De fapt, mai multe lucruri.

În aer se simte un current ce prevestşte numai nenorociri. Îmi îndrept rapid privirea spre uşa de la intrare, observând cum îşi fac apariţia doi tipi îmbrăcaţi ridicol. Unul blond, mai slăbănog, şi unul şaten, un pic cam mult mai plinuţ decât partenerul său. Îl observ pe cel din urmă băgându-şi mâna stângă în buzunarul pantalonilor. Scoate o armă. Imediat identific pistolul ca fiind un Classic Army Glock 26 Metal.

Totuşi, nu cred că ăsta este singurul motiv pentru care ar trebui să îmi fac griji. De ce? Simplu: de la etajul întâi vin trei tipi mascaţi, fiecare posesând câte o mitralieră frumoasă, strălucitoare. Unul a rămas sus, aşezat foarte bine pe jos, fiind oricând gata să tragă în cineva, dacă este nevoie. Ceilalţi doi au coborât rapid pe scări, parcă nevăzuţi de nimeni altcineva înafară de mine.

Gata, mi-am dat seama ce are să se întâmple aici.

- Banca asta urmează să fie jefuită! am strigat, întorcându-mă rapid spre femeia necăsătorită a cărei nume am aflat că este Sakura.

La naiba! Asta nu este absolut deloc bine!


	2. Capitolul 2: Tirania pericolului fumegân

**Capitolul 2**

**- Tirania pericolului fumegând - **

După ce-am declanşat un gigantic moment de panică în interiorul băncii, eu nu eram preocupat de protejarea singurei domniţe care mă interesa. Toţi se crizau şi se holbau la cei cinci nemernici ce-au invadat instituţia financiară, în timp ce eu mă întorceam la Sakura, pentru a o proteja în caz că urma să se declanşeze un joc tare distractiv cu focuri de arme. Auzeam tot felul de şuşoteli în stânga şi-n dreapta mea, dar nu le băgam în seamă.

În cele câteva secunde în care am parcurs foarte scurta distanţă de la locul în care mă oprisem şi biroul Sakurei i-am auzit pe bărbaţii ce, probabil, aveau să jefuiască banca vorbind.

- Naruto, uite, uite, aici sunt şi unii cu măşti, l-am zărit pe cel mai umflat spunându-i blondului său partener, în timp ce îi dădea câteva coate în stomac. Ce facem cu ăştia? A întrebat râzând după aceea.

Pateticul blond, purtând doar nişte pantaloni până la genunghi şi o cămaşă cu flori de toate culorile, i-a tras o palma peste ceafă, apoi a urlat la el:

- Mă, tu eşti complet idiot? Nu mai spune cum mă cheamă când comitem o infracţiune! Ai înţeles?

Amicul lui doar dă din cap.

Toată lumea se uita la spectacolul plin de prostie ce ni-l ofereau caraghioşii aceştia, majoritatea oamenilor fiind cam dezorientaţi si uimiţi în acelaşi timp. Ceilalţi trei hoţi erau total surprinşi de lipsa de profesionism de care puteau cei doi să dea dovadă. La fel mă simţeam şi eu.

Atmosfera devenea din ce în ce mai tensionată cu fiecare fracţiune de secundă ce trecea, căci nimeni nu spunea nimic, iar infractorii se holbeau unul la celălalt, analizându-se probabil. Niciunul din cei care lucrau aici nu îndrăznea să zică ceva, nici măcar nu mişcau. Erau cu toţii o adunătură jalnică de fricoşi.

Aşa că, singura opţiune care-mi mai rămânea era să vorbesc eu. Doar că, exact în momentul în care deschid gura pentru a spune orice mi-ar putea trece prin cap, unul dintre mascaţi mi-o ia înainte:

- Ce faceţi voi aici?

- Jefuim banca, nu-i evident? îi raspunde Naruto.

- N-aş prea zice, da unul cu mască din cap. Şi-mi pare rău pentru voi, dar noi jefuim banca.

- Cum adică?

- Adică trebuie să plecaţi de aici, până nu vă împuşc, strigă cel aflat sus, pe podea, îndreptând mitraliera spre cei doi care nu fac parte din echipa lui.

Blondul îi aruncă o privire cu subînţeles şatenului, apoi grăsanul îi înmânează o armă, cea pe care-o scoase din buzunarul pantalonilor atunci când au intrat în bancă.

- Să ştii că şi nouă ne place să ne hârjonim cu gloanţele, deci ai grijă ce spui.

- Da, exact, îl aprobă rotofeiul. Voi să plecaţi, bine? Noi avem treabă cu bancomatele. Apoi îi zâmbeşte mândru prietenul lui, bătând palma cu el. Aproape că izbucneam în ras, la felul în care se puteam face de râs cei doi.

- Ei bine, zice cel care începuse discuţia, eu am de deschis un seif, aşadar n-am timp de prostiile voastre de doi bani. Hai, căraţi-vă şi nu ne mai faceţi să ne pierdem timpul.

- Dacă vrei neapărat, vă obligăm să vă confruntaţi cu noi şi să...

Dar blondul n-are timp să termine ce avea de spus, deoarece este întrerupt de durduliu.

- Chiar voi face asta? Ăştia au mitraliere şi par mai pregătiţi decât noi, frate. Poate ne omoară!

- Ascultă-ţi mai bine prietenul şi renunţaţi. Oricum n-aveţi nicio sanşă, rade cel aflat la etaj.

Mi-am dat ochii peste cap, plictisit să-i tot aud certându-se care să jefuiască banca.

- Nu! Noi nu ne dău niciodată bătuţi! Pregătiţi-vă, fraierilor, caăci aveşi sa vi-o luaţi rău de tot!

Apoi apasă pe trăgaci, un glonţ zburând în faţă. Au continuat la fel şi ceilalţi, aruncând peste tot gloanţe. Asta m-a determinat să mă arunc imediat peste biroul in spatele căruia stătea frumoasa Sakura, aterizând astfel peste ea. A durut, atât pentru mine, cât şi pentru ea, atunci când corpurile noastre au făcut, inevitabil, un contact dur cu podeaua. Ea avea nevoie de protecţie, dar eu nu. Mie-mi plăcea atmosfera mult prea dinamică din faţa birourilor. Focurile de armă mă antrenau, ducându-mi corpul pe culmi extreme ale adrenalinei. Aceasta îmi pulsa extatic prin vene, căci orice risc îmi administra o surpadoză, pe care fără pic de conştiinţă o veneram şi mă ţineam strâns de ea, ca un malefic dependent de suprarenină ce eram.

Îmi doream ca cineva să fie împuşcat, să îl pot primi în faţa ochilor cum cade la pământ, răpus de durere, sângele colorându-i corpul. Voiam să-l pot privi suferindm cum se zbate îngrijorat să rămână în viaţă, cum se chinuie să-şi oprească sângerarea, dar nu reuşeşte. Râvneam pofticios la ceva durere pentru cei din jurul meu, căci eram rău, de nestăpânit, obsedat de sânge şi moarte. Simţeam nevoia imensă de-a observa atent cum un om amnărât îşi va da ultima suflare în faţa mea, nimeni ajutându-l, toţi fiind cuprinşi de teama de-a nu fi şi ei împuşcaţi, omorâţi. Ar fi fost pur şi simplu fantastic, deoarece nu mai observasem de mult pe nimeni murind, nu mai vizualizasem cam de trei zile uciderea cuiva la picioarele mele.

- Dă-te de pe mine! a ţipat în şoaptă femeia atrăgătoare de sub mine, împingându-mă.

- Mă aşteptam la un „Mulţumesc" din partea ta, dar, fie, voi accepta şi să faci pe inabordabila, căci asta te face şi mai intrigantă. Totuşi, te anunţ de pe acum, îmi place ca femeia să stea sub mine.

I-am zâmbit pervers, deoarece orice înteles protector aş fi vrut eu să aibă iniţial, tot o propunere erotică i-am făcut. Ea a oftat, iritată, apoi, după ce m-am ridicat de pe ea, ea s-a aşezat în genunchi în spatele biroului, admirând amuzamentul periculos de care aveau parte cei participanţi la împărţirea părerilor contrare prin focuri de arme. Am făcut şi eu la fel, deoarece era pur şi simplu prea fantastică, exagerat de magnifică şi extrem de palpitantă priveliştea. Nu puteam să îmi ţin ochii prea departe.

- Cum ţi-ai dat seama c-o să fie un jaf aici?

- Poftim? m-am prefăcut eu că nu-mi dau seama despre ce vorbeşte.

Am privit-o cu coada ochilului, observând cu şi dă pe ai ei peste cap. Am chicotit silenţios.

- Înainte ca toată nebunia asta să-nceapă ai zic că banca va fi jefuită, iţi aminteşti? Nimeni altcineva nu a putut să-şi dea seama atât de repede. Cum se face că tu ştiai asta?

Imediat m-am prins ce ceea ce incerca să facă, şi anume să afle dacă, cumva, eu nu făceam parte din vreo echipă de hoţi.

- Nu sunt cu vreunul din ei.

- Cum de...?

- Mi-am dat seama ce insinuezi?

- Exact, răspunse automat.

- Chiar nu a fost greu, pentru că a doua oară când mi-ai pus întrebarea ai lăsat să-ţi scape o urmă vagă de temă, îndoială. Înţelegi ce vreau să zic?

Din nou am privit-o cu coada ochiului, deoarece reacţia ei era importantă, conta, trebuia s-o văd.

- Totuşi, îmi poţi răspunde la întrebare?

- Desigur.

Nu ştia cum să-i spun, având în vedere că eu prezisesem totul, fiecare amănunt, orice detaliu, dar cert era faptul că frumoasa femeie avea să primească un răspuns de la mine. Chiar unul pe care să-l poată accepta, chiar înţelege.

- Sunt foarte inteligent. Şi un extrem de bun observator. Leg orice detaliu şi îmi dau seama de foarte multe lucruri.

Acum mi-am ăntors faţa complet către ea, analizând-o mai bine. Am tras-o sub masă, ca să nu cumva să primească un glonţ în cap. Ar fi, în mod clar, o mare pierdere pentru omenire. Fireşte, dacă ar fi avut până acum măcar un singur act sexual cu mine nu mai era nicio problemă, puteam s-o las liberă, să fie împuşcată de căte mii de ori s-ar putea, până nu i-ar mai putea intra gloanţe în corp.

- Şi modest, nu eşti?

Se strâmbă, fiind enervata, evident, de felul în care vorbeam despre mine. Mă amuza teribil.

- Modestia este ceva prea abstract.

Plictiseala i se citea pe faţă, lipsa de fascinaţie era şi ea prezentă.

- Şi... începuse ea, dar n-am lăsat-o să continue.

- Taci!

- De ce?

Ştiam, după cum am mai spus, orice avea să se întâmple, aşa că eram foarte conştient că peste câteva secunde avea să urmeze ceva tare drăguţ.

- Vei vedea.

Inima îmi bătea nebuneşte în piept, fiind şi ea prea exaltată ca să mai poată sta potolită, să nu o ia complet razna.

Fără să-mi dau seama, ochii mei se măriseră, fiind parcă şi ei injectaţi cu epinefrică. Mă simţeam turbat de dorinţe păcătoase, atras de orice era rău pe lumea asta. Parcă cineva îmi turnase lavă prin corp, caci fremătam obsedat de-un dezastru ce, mai mult ca sigur, trebuia să se întâmple. Cineva avea să moară. Şi acest lucru se va întămpla acum.

Iar, exact în acel moment, o impuşcătură bruscă mi-a perturbat urechile, sunetul glonţului ce-a străpuns pielea cuiva auzindu-se, simţindu-se, atât de real. O satisfacţie personală mult prea mare pentru a putea fi controlată mi se infiripase adânc în orice părticică a corpului, intens crescând nivelul de adrenalină dn interioru-mi nebun. Îmi plăcea, mă bucuram, eram cu totul în extaz; eeram pur şi simplu pe cale să explodez de încântare.

Totul se întâmpla exact aşa cum planificasem. Era perfect.


End file.
